Bungee Zombie
|sun = 125 |brain = 125 |first seen = Level 5-1 |flavor text = Bungee Zombie loves to take risks. After all, what's the point of being dead if you don't live a little?}} Bungee Zombie is a zombie found in Plants vs. Zombies. He is the first new zombie encountered in the Roof area and the 20th zombie encountered overall in Adventure Mode. He doesn't attack the player's house directly like most other zombies, but instead drops from the sky to drop a zombie or steal a random plant from the lawn. Audio Suburban Almanac entry BUNGEE ZOMBIE Bungee Zombie attacks from above. Toughness: Medium Special: Descends from the sky and steals a plant Bungee Zombie loves to take risks. After all, what's the point of being dead if you don't live a little? Overview Bungee Zombie absorbs 400 damage per shot and does not visually degrade. Depending on what is planted on the targeted square, a Bungee Zombie will prioritize a plant, followed by a Pumpkin if present, and lastly the Flower Pot or Lily Pad on which the plant was planted. Before one attacks, an arrow will shoot out of the sky with a bulls-eye attached and fall on the intended target. After a second, a high-pitched "YEEEEE-HAW!" will be heard and the zombie drops into view on his bungee cord. He hovers over his victim for five seconds, during which time he can be frozen, paralyzed, attacked and/or killed. Bungee Zombie then grabs the plant and gets pulled back up. During the final wave of any Roof level, Bungee Zombies will drop to deliver a zombie, usually between the fourth and seventh rows, in a similar fashion to the zombies that emerge from underwater in the Pool levels, and the zombies that come out of graves in the Night levels. In Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Bungee Zombies are dropped from Zombot's hand. Encounters *Adventure Mode: 5-1, 5-2, 5-5, 5-7, 5-9, 5-10 *Mini-games: It's Raining Seeds, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Bungee Blitz *Puzzle Mode: Dead Zeppelin, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, Last Stand: Roof, Last Stand Endless *Survival Mode: Survival: Roof (Hard), all Survival (Endless) levels *Co-op Mode: Co-op Hard Roof, Co-op Zomboss, Co-op Endless *Others: Versus Mode Drops zombies *Adventure Mode: All Roof levels *Mini-games: Heavy Weapon, Zombie Trap Strategies Use Umbrella Leaves to deflect Bungee Zombies by covering any adjacent plants you cannot afford to lose. This will also repel any air-dropped zombies. Alternatively, if you use an explosive plant (e.g., a Jalapeno if more than one is on the same row), or pile enough firepower onto them, they will die. Three or four Gloom-shrooms may be sufficient (it also depends on other defenses you have). An Ice-shroom can also freeze the Bungee Zombie during his natural hover time, allowing offensive plants extra time to deal damage. It is useful to have a Pumpkin available during the final waves, in case an air-dropped zombie lands behind the defensive front. In Versus Mode, a good way to quickly get rid of your opponent's Bungee Zombie is to plant a Squash or a Chomper behind the targeted plant, effectively and cheaply eliminating Bungee Zombies. In Survival: Endless, if a plant is covered by two Gloom-shrooms, possibly including itself, any Bungee Zombies that target it will be killed before they manage to fly off with the plant, unless the Gloom-shrooms start firing at another target just before he lands. Cob Cannons cannot be targeted by Bungee Zombies, as they are too large to be carried by the zombie. Also, it requires two of them, but they never come in pairs. Potato Mines can be planted on the rows that the Bungee Zombies will drop zombies, as the active mine will blow up all zombies that he drops. I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels In I, Zombie, you can use Bungee Zombies to remove troublesome plants, such as Magnet-shrooms, but first make sure that they are not covered by Umbrella Leaves or in front of non-chewing Chompers behind them or Squash near them, if you are playing Endless, or you will end up wasting 125 sun. Related Achievement Gallery Trivia *If a Bungee Zombie tries to steal an armed Potato Mine, it will explode when the Bungee Zombie descends onto it. However, if Bungee Zombie tries to steal an unarmed Potato Mine, he will only grab the antenna, not showing the whole Potato Mine. *Also, when a hiding Scaredy-shroom is targeted by a Bungee Zombie, he will grab the air, pulling up the Scaredy-shroom, only showing the head. *In the Roof levels, Bungee Zombies technically appear in every level because they drop ambush zombie in the final wave, but they only appear in the seed selection screen if they would steal the player's plants in that level. *If timed correctly, the Bungee Zombie can grab an instant-kill plant (e.g. Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Squash, etc.) just before it activates. *Bungee Zombies and Balloon Zombies are the only zombies that can appear on both the land and pool. *A Bungee Zombie abducts Crazy Dave at the beginning of the Level 5-10. ** Additionally, in the song Zombies on Your Lawn, a Roof scene is shown with many other zombies, the Zombot, and a Bungee Zombie, which is shaking Crazy Dave, possibly the same one who abducted him. *Crazy Dave is known to hate these zombies "with a passion and a vengeance" (said before Level 5-5). *As seen in the concept design for the Bungee Zombie posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page], Bungee Zombies were originally wearing different clothes than in the final game. *If the player has a Pumpkin on a Cattail, and a Bungee Zombie steals the Cattail, the Cattail will downgrade into a Lily Pad. *If a Bungee Zombie steals a defensive plant like a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin while a zombie is climbing a ladder on it, the ladder will remain and the zombie will simply climb up as if the ladder is still on a nut. *When a Bungee Zombie is hit by a Lawn Mower, Pool Cleaner, or Roof Cleaner, he will turn into a puff of smoke. **He is similar to Gargantuar when hit by a Lawn Mower or Roof Cleaner. *If one slows down a Bungee Zombie, it will only slow down his movement, but he will still steal the plant at a normal rate. *When Dr. Zomboss sends out Bungee Zombies, the Bungee Zombies will fly away eventually if they are not killed, even if they are frozen or buttered. This is because Dr. Zomboss dangles out Bungee Zombies on his robot fingers and has total control of when to hoist them back up. **However, if one (or more) of the Bungee Zombies were being buttered before they steals the plant, said buttered zombie would be instantly "killed" (simply disappeared from the screen) after other Bungee Zombies flown away. *Bungee Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Pogo Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Zomboni, Digger Zombie and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies that make noise when entering. *A glitch may happen in I, Zombie on some slower computers is that if more than 1 Bungee Zombie attacks the same plant, they will all grab the same plant. It is useful to get more Sunflowers from them. *Bungee Zombie is the only zombie whose face is seen from the front in normal gameplay. **Although, Digger Zombie can also be seen from the front momentarily while he is spinning after surfacing. *When the Bungee Zombie grabs the player's plants, he makes a sound like Beghouled and Beghouled Twist when they make an illegal move. *There is a glitch during I, Zombie levels on the DS version; the Bungee Zombie's outline may not match up with where the stylus hits the screen. No amount of recalibrating the screen will fix this problem. *If a Bungee Zombie target hits a plant, but the zombie is deflected by an Umbrella Leaf, the target will just disappear at the same time the Bungee Zombie is deflected. *If Bungee Zombie aims for an empty square and the player plants an Umbrella Leaf after he arrives, the Umbrella Leaf will not deflect the zombie. Instead, it gives a chance for the Bungee to steal the plant. *When Bungee Zombie dies, he will disappear. But in the DS version, he will stay in the air for a few seconds then disappear. *In Survival: Endless, this zombie only appears during huge waves of zombies. However, in Last Stand Endless, they can appear at any time, not just during the huge waves of zombies. *The idea of Bungee Zombie was from Swiss Family Robinson, which was the favorite movie of George Fan, the creator of the game. The idea of him was from ropes that would pull a pirate up. *Bungee Zombie does not like it when people snap rubber bands, as stated in the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. *Bungee Zombies can scare Scaredy-shroom from two spaces away horizontally, because they stretch their arms out to the sides. *If he targets Split Pea to steal, both heads will attack, **It could be due to a larger hitbox, or it being slightly shifted to the left, as Split Pea's back head can hit him if he's on the same tile as the Split Pea *During the InDev version, the Bungee Zombie in the song 'Zombie On Your Lawn', would say "I used to live a good life" **He was later removed in the script of the song. ru:Зомби на тарзанке Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Roof Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Roof encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Flying zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies Category:Zombie groups